


Cuddles and Phantom pain

by Gigi_and_Alex



Series: Welcome To Voltron High School [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alpha Allura (Voltron), Alpha Keith (Voltron), Alpha Matt Holt, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Beta Hunk (Voltron), Beta Pidge | Katie Holt, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, Lesbian Character, M/M, Nonbinary Pidge | Katie Holt, Omega Adam, Omega Romelle (Voltron), Omega Shiro (Voltron), Pidge is taller, Protective Keith (Voltron), Trans Shiro (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:34:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29703411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gigi_and_Alex/pseuds/Gigi_and_Alex
Summary: Shiro has Matt over doing some heated activities and his little brother happens to get home at the worst time...
Relationships: Allura/Romelle (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron), Matt Holt/Shiro
Series: Welcome To Voltron High School [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2182734
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Cuddles and Phantom pain

There Matt was laying in front of Shiro with his head between his legs fully clothed while Shiro was buck naked leaving him vulnerable. He was taking his time eating him out while Shiro's hand runs threw his hair with his head hanging back onto his pillows, He had already came 3 times. The Brunette pulled away for air and the inside of his thighs while he rubs his hips "Fuck I really need this" he said moaning and cupping his chest. The younger man leaned up to kiss him while rubbing his small cock "your heat is coming soon baby" he whispered in the naked mans ear. Shiro bucked his hips up and gasped slamming his thighs shut "sh-shit!" he covered his mouth as he came trying not to wake his daughter up.

Keith got home from work and headed to his shared room, When he walked him he saw the scene before him. "Keith!" he yelled covering himself with a blanket, Keith growled "Matthew out!". Matt got up and went to the living room while Keith stayed with Shiro Inspecting the hickeys to make sure he wasn't hurt "did he hurt you?" he saw tears in his eyes "p-please dont tell dad". The younger gave him a sympathetic look and held his face "I wont ok, I promise. D-did you want it this time, cause you know ill kick his ass for you.". Shiro looked down "I wanted it a-a lot" he groaned into his hands "i-is that bad?, I-I shouldn't feel like this, I was never like this, w-what happend to me?" Keith chuckled "Its called puberty, and heat, and you found someone you can talk about your urges and he can satisfy you when you ask, its completely normal, i do it with lance all the time".

Shiro instantly felt better "Thanks Keith" he put on grey sweatpants that hang loose on his hips and his binder then let Matt back in. "So Taka how was your first time? Was it any Good" Shiro blushed a deep red and threw a pillow at Keith "Keith!, I-It- He just gave me a blowjob" he lied and tried to hide his face "How was it then, Judging by your soaked sheets I'm guessing it went well" Shiro changed the sheets quickly "I-It was great ok! Will you quit teasing me now" The taller boy pouted then saw Amilia come in wearing one of Keith's shirts "Mommy!" Shiro smiled and picked her up "Hey princess" he kissed all over her face making her giggle. "Hi papa matt" she said with a huge smile, Matt's heart exploded with happiness and reached out for her "Can I?" Shiro handed her to him . The little girl took his glasses and put them on the kissed his cheek, Matt hugged her tightly while playing with her.

Krolia came home a little after that to see her oldest sleeping on his alpha on the couch "Hey Matt are you staying for dinner again?" Matt pet his hair and nodded "He's about to have his fist heat in a few weeks, I was wondering if it would be ok if I helped him through it?". Krolia bit her lip, it was a tough question for her to answer "Um I dont mind, I believe that you wont hurt my son but its not my choice if he doesn't feel comfortable with it I cant make him" Matt nodded "We've talked about it, he just wanted to ask you cause is your house".

The older woman nodded and started cooking then saw Keith rush to get his winter stuff on "Um sir your dick appointment will still be there even if you dont rush out" she laughed "ha-ha very funny, but lance is in rut so I gotta go" Krolia threw him a protein bar, water bottle, and then aspirin "The food's for lance, aspirin is for you, your ass will be sore for a while". Keith blushed "mom!" he groaned "I'm leaving" he left. Shiro woke up and whined into his neck "My arm hurts". Matt rubbed his shoulder down to his prosthetic "I'm sorry baby I know it hurts", Matt always felt horrible about Shiro's arm, he lost it while saving a little girl from getting hit by a car when he was only 13 and even worse when he was looking for comfort from his ex the "incident" happend and he had his daughter when he was 14.

Heith got home and had on a big smile as usual and went to the kitchen to greet his alpha "Hey how was your day?", Krolia smiled and kissed him "it was good honey thank you", the older man walked to the living room, and saw Matt comforting Shiro by rubbing his wrist on the sent glands Shiro had on his neck "hello Matthew" he said quietly to not disturb the younger omega, "Oh hey Mr. Shirogane" Heith blushed at how formal he was "H-How's your your um … Sibling?" Heith always struggled with theyer pronouns but at least he tried.

Matt chuckled "Pidge is annoying but fine". Shiro spoke up softly "hi daddy" he sniffled, Heith crouched down to his were he was sitting "What's wrong Takashi?" Shiro brought his knees to his chest and sighed "m-my arm hurts" Heith sat behind him and started rubbing his shoulders "relax, this should help a bit" After that the pain went away mostly and went back to his nap, Heith got up and wet back to the kitchen and kissed his wife "I'm gonna go take a nap in my nest, I have a head ache you can come cuddle me if your not busy alpha .

Krolia chuckled "Shiro you can order what you want your father wants to cuddle" Shiro nodded as they went to the room, Shiro and Matt stayed cuddled on the couch for the rest of the night.


End file.
